jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Karolcia555555/moje historyjki z Jeźdźców Smoków
''W pisaniu tego bloga czasami będzie pomagać mi przyjaciółka, więc jeśli ktoś znajdzie błąd, to proszę napisać w komentarzu. ''ogólny opis: Czkawka zniknął,Astrid się w nim zakochała,przyjaciele szukają Czkawki. ''ROZDZIAŁ 1. POCZĄTEK PRZYGÓD. 'Był bardzo ładny poranek na wyspie Berk. Tego dnia wszyscy jeźdźcy mieli dzień wolny. Astrid szukała sposobu aby przyśpieszyć Wichurę, Śledzik opowiadał Sztukamięs bajkę o strasznym Krzykozgonie, Mieczyk i Szpadka kłócili się o to, kto z nich ma lepszego smoka, Sączysmark myślał co zrobić aby któraś z dzieiwczyn go pokochała, a Czkawka gdzieś przepadł. Pierwsza zauważyła to Astrid. Poszła powiadomić Śledzika. Weszła w samym środku opowieści.' ''>Śledzik< A straszliwy krzykozgon skradał się po cichu i... >Astrid< Śledzik! >Śledzik< Łaaa!! Oh, to ty Astrid! Nigdy więcej tak się nie skradaj, OK? >Astrid< No dobra, ale nie po to przyszłam. Chodzi o Czkawkę, nigdzie nie mogę go znaleźć. >Śledzik< Na pewno lata na Szczerbatku. >Astrid< Nie, obleciałyśmy z Wichurą całą wyspę, i go nie ma. >Śledzik< A w jego domu? >Astrid< Też tam zaglądałam, i Stoik nic nie wie. >Śledzik< Oh...a tak wogule czemu się tym tak przejęłaś? >Astrid< Bo jest szefem Smoczej Akademii? Synem wodza? bohaterem wioski... >Śledzik< Jesteś w nim zakochana... >Astrid< Wcale, że nie! '' Uderzyła Śledzika w ramię'' >Śledzik< OK, już nic nie mówię! ''ROZDZAŁ 2. WIZYTA U BLIŹNIAKÓW. ''' Śledzik w końcu uległ, i razem poszli do Mieczyka i Szpadki.'' >Astrid< Mieczyk! Szpadka! '' Rodzeństwo zeskoczyło z drzewa i wylądowali tuż przed Astrid i Śledzikiem.'' >Szpadka< O co wam chodzi? >Astrid< A o to, że Czkawka przepadł! >Szpadka< I po co ci do tego cała Akademia? >Śledzik< Nie cała Akademia, bo nie mamy szefa. >Mieczyk< No doobra, ale ja nadal nie wiem po co ci my. Przecież mamy dzień wolny! >Astrid< Wrrr.... >Szpadka< Okeej. Brat, idziemy na tę akcję poszukiwawczą. >Śledzik< To teraz idziemy po Sączysmarka. '' Astrid była tak zajęta rozmyślaniem co się mogło stać Czkawce, że nie zauważyła, iż pozostali szeptali między sobą'' >Śledzik< Astrid chyba nawet za bardzo przejmuje się zniknięciem Czkawki. >Mieczyk< I za bardzo nas bije, kiedy wspomnimy o tym, że Czkawka jej się podoba. >Szpadka< A ja widziałam, jak wieczorem w swoim pokoju wzdychała na myśl o nim. >Śledzik< Myślicie, że Astrid się w nim zakochała? >Mieczyk< Pewnie tak... >Szpadka< Oczywiście, że tak, i to nawet bardzo he he he! '' '''ROZDZIAŁ 3. SPOTKANIE Z SĄCZYSMARKIEM. ' Kiedy doszli do domu Sączysmarka, bliźniaki zapukały do drzwi. Nikt nie odbowiedział. Zapukali mocniej i Mieczyk powiedział >Mieczyk< Ja zapukałem mocniej! >Szpadka< Nie bo ja mocniej!! >Mieczyk< A właśnie, że ja mocniej zapukałem! '' I rodzeństwo zaczęło się kłócić i pokazywać jak kto mocno uderza w drzwi.'' >Mieczyk< Ja mocniej uderzam! >Szpadka< Ja mocniej!!!!! '' '''Uderzali w drzwi tak długo i tak mocno, że w końcu się otworzyły i Mieczyk wpadł do środka. '' >Mieczyk< Aaa!...ła. '' Otworzył je zaspany Sączysmark i na wpół przytomnie zapytał ''>Sączysmark< Co jest? pali się wioska, atakuje wandersmok, przybywa krzykozgon z armią szeptozgonów, wioska zapada się pod ziemię, czy może atakują Łupieżcy? >Astrid< Nie, gorzej! >Sączysmark< Aaa! Dagur atakuje Aaa!!! '' ' i zaczął biegać dookoła swojego domu >Sączysmark< Aaa!!!! Dagur atakuje aaaaa!!!! i cała jego armada!! ratuj się kto może!!!! Aaa!!!! ratunku!!!! Pomoocyy!!! Jestem zbyt lubiany żeby umierać!!! '' '''przyjaciołom zajęło trochę czasu, żeby go złapać i uspokoić ''>Śledzik< Sączysmark uspokój się! >Mieczyk< Najlepiej oddychaj spokojnie, zamknij oczy i i i... >Szpadka< Ouu! '' Szpadka uderzyła Sączysmarka z całej siły w twarz ''>Sączysmark< Aua! o!? pomogło. '(nie wiem skąd to wytrzasnęłam he he)'' >Astrid< Czy możemy już iść? >Sączysmark< OK ale po co? >Astrid< No jak to po co? Po Czkawkę oczywiście! >Sączysmark< Spoko. Ale ja nadal nic nie kumam! ROZDZIAŁ 4. ATAK STRASZLIWCÓW. '' ''' Przyjaciele poszli do lasu. ''>Śledzik< A-Ale t-tam j-jest d-d-dużo dzi-dzikich smo-smo-smoków. >Sączysmark< Boisz się dzikich smoczkósiów? >Śledzik< Wcale nie. >Sączysmark< Oj tak bosz się wejść do lasu, bo cię zjedzą dzikie smoczki! '' Zaczął nawoływać Straszliwce Straszliwe ''>Sączysmark< Smoczki! Smoczkusie! >jakiś Straszliwiec< wrau,wrrrauu! (tłumaczenie: chodźcie koledzy!) '' Przyleciały inne straszliwce ''>Straszliwiec1< Wrau! (tłumaczenie: jestem!) >Straszliwiec2< Wrau wrau! (tłumaczenie: ja też jestem!) >Straszliwiec3< Wrr.. wrau? (tłumaczenie: Ja....zaraz, o co chodzi?) >Straszliwiec4< Wra raauuuu! (tłumaczenie: Ataak!) '' I 'Straszliwce rzuciły się na Sączysmarka >Sączysmark< Aaa! >Śledzik< Tak to jest gdy zadziera się z Staszliwcami! (zapamiętajcie, to się będzie powtarzać) >Astrid< Oh, możemy już iść? >Szpadka< No właśnie, chodźmy bo nam umknie przedstawienie! ''>MIeczyk< ,,Astrid całująca Czkawkę' >Śledzik< Noo, ciekawe w jaki posób? >Szpadka< No oczywiście naamięętnie! >Mieczyk< Z jęęzyyczkieem >Śledzik< Bardzo naamięętnnie i z jęęzyyczkiem '' '(mówili tak żeby zdenerwować Astrid)' ''>Sączysmark< Ale o co chodzi? >Szpadka< Astrid się ZAABUJAAŁAA >Astrid< Wcale nie!!! >Sączysmark< Uuuu.... >Śledzik< Jak słoodko! ''Nagle Astrid nie wytrzymała ''>Astrid< Co wam się stało? Przeszkadza wam coś w tym, że kocham Czkawkę?!!!! >Szpadka< N-n-nie n-n-no c-c-coś t-t-ty n-niic n-n-nie prz-przesz-ka-ka-dz-dza! Prawda brat? >Mieczyk< T-tyllko p-po p-pocałunkach z Czkawką j-jesteś n-na wpół przytomna >Śledzik< I-i wyglądasz ja-jakbyś chciała w-więcej i-i żeby były bardziej na-namiętne i w-wogule. ''Tego było dla Astrid za wiele. Uderzyła wszystkich tak mocno, że zobaczyli gwiazdy i upadli na podłogę z wyrazami twarzy jak Czkawka po pierwszym oficjalnym pocałunku z Astrid(oczy przymkniętę i wyraz twarzy jakby byli niewyspani')' ''>Astrid< No, teraz już wiecie co się dzieje kiedy zdenerwujecie Astrid Hoffersson. >Mieczyk< Moojaa głoowaa. ''ROZDZIAŁ 5. ATAK SZEPTOZGONÓW. Kiedy wszyscy już się obudzili Astrid zarządziła, żeby poszli dalej. ''>Astrid< Możemy iść dalej? >Mieczyk< Ok. >Śledzik< biźniaki, nie poruszajcie... >Sączysmark< tematu... >Szpadka< O... >Mieczyk< Tym, że Astrid.. >Śledzik,Szpadka,Sączysmark< Ciii..! >Mieczyk< Ok, ok. Ale to przecież prawda, że Astrid... >Sączysmark< Przymknij otwór gębowy! >Astrid< Spokojnie, wiem o czym mówicie. '' Szpadka dała bratu kuksańca ''>Mieczyk< Aua!' >Sączysmark< Dzięki stary. >Mieczyk< No co? >Śledzik< Uspokój się Mieczyk! '' Nagle zobaczyli dosyś dużą dziurę w ziemi ''>Astrid< Co..to..jest? >Sączysmark< Czyli przeoczyliśmy ten otwór. >Szpadka< Śledzik...wiesz co to jest? >Mieczyk< Eee... halo? Dziura w ziemi? >Śledzik< nie jakaś tam zwyczajna dziura. To przecież dzieło Szeptozgona! >Szpadka< Co robimy? >Astrid< Wskakujemy do środka? >Szpadka< Tak by zrobił Czkawka >Astrid< Serio?! >Sączysmark< No dobra. Ty pierwszy '' ' Zepchnął Śledzika do dziury >Śledzik< Aaa! >Szpadka< Coś ty zrobił? >Sączysmark< No co? Nie ma Czkawki do zepchnięcia, więc muszę sobie poradzić. '' Nagle z tej dziury wyleciały setki Szeptozgonów. >Sączysmark< Aaa! >Astrid< Och, co to było? >Śledzik< Nie wiem. '''''ROZDZIAŁ 6. TAJFUMERANG (miałam dzisiaj inspirację bo byłam z klasą w kinie) ''Koledzy poszli dalej i natrafili na duże coś. Było czerwono-zielone i wyglądało jak (bardzo) przerośnięte kurze jajko. ''>Mieczyk< Ale duże jajo, pewnie bardzo smaczne. >Szpadka< Noo, też nie jadłam obiadu. >Mieczyk< Ale ja na poważnie! >Szpadka< No i ja też! >Mieczyk< Nie wydaje mi się! >Szpadaka< Co ty nie powiesz! >Mieczyk< Coś na pewno. >Szpadka< Na pewno? Na pewno to Astrid kocha się w Czkawce! >Astrid< Chyba ty! >Mieczyk< Potwierdzam! >Szpadka< Ale co potwierdzasz? (znalazła sposób na brata) >Mieczyk< No, to co powiedziała Astrid! >Szpadka< A co dokładnie powiedziała? Hm? >Mieczyk< No, to co powiedziała! >Szpadka< Nie wiesz, Co? >Mieczyk< Właśnie, że wiem! Tylko teraz nie powiem! >Szpadka< Bo nie pamiętasz! >Mieczyk< Och! Raz mi się zdarzyło! Nic wielkiego! >Szpadka< Powiedziała, że ty się kochasz w Heatherze. >Mieczyk< Dokładnie to! >Szpadka< Cokolwiek Astrid powie to jesteś za! >Mieczyk< Wcale nie! >Szpadka< Mieczyk kocha Astrid! Ha ha ha! Mój brat zakocchał się w dziewczynie która kocha Czkawkę! Ha ha ha ha! >Mieczyk< Tak się zakochał Sączysmark! Nie ja! >Szpadka< Więc to Saczysmark się zakochał! '' Rodzeństwo zaczęło biegać dookoła Sączysmarka ''>Szpadka< He he Sączysmark się zakochał! >Mieczyk< Ha ha to nie będzie para! >Szpadka< Bo Astrid kocha innego! >Mieczyk< Czkawkę uroczego! Nagle zza drzewa wychylił się Czkawka >Czkawka< Miło mi słyszeć jak rozmawiacie! >Astrid< Och... Czkawa TY ŻYJESZ! >Czkawka< A mam wybór? W końcu wiesz co... >Astrid< No tak... >Śledzik< Astrid się w tobie zakochała. >Czkawka< Wiem. Słyszałem wszystko co mówiliście. >Sączysmark< Ale skąd? >Czkawka< Tajemnica... >Śledzik< Gdzie byłeś!? Wszędzie cię szukaliśmy! >Czkawka< Nie powiem.... >Sączysmark< No weź!Stary! >Czkawka< Nie powiem! >Śledzik< Czemu? >Czkawka< Nie wiesz? Trzeba było zapytać smoka! >bliźniaki< Och! to po co myśmy tu szli?! I czemu chowasz się za tym drzewem?! >Czkawka< Ciężko powiedzieć... >Śledzik< No to do nas przyjdź! >Czkawka< Nigdy!!! ''Czkawka uciekł dalej w las, a to wielkie jajko otworzyło się bo to był Tajfumerang ''>Śledzik< Och, a było tak blisko! >Astrid< Zachowywał się inaczej niż zwykle w lesie... >Szpadka< Inaczej niż zwykle w lesie? Co to ma znaczyć?! Wiesz coś o tym jego zniknięciu?! >Sączysmark< Miło, że się kłócicie ale moglibyście spojrzeć?! >Śledzik< Ale po co? >Sączysmark< Może po to by zobaczyć wielkiego Tajfumeranga? >Tajfumerang< Wrrr!! (tłumaczenie: Kto śmiał mnie budzić!) >Śledzik< Co...Aaa!! >Astrid< Czkawkaa! >Tajfumerang< Wrr? Wrau! Wrauus! (tłumaczenie: Co? Astrid! Siemanko!) >Astrid< Płomień! >Płomień< Mrr... >Głos z lasu< Rrraaaauuuuu!!!!!!! (bez tłumaczenia) >Płomień< Wrra ra rau! >Astrid< Coś czuję, że musimy uciekać. >Sączysmark< Czkawka chyba wpadł na to samo. Patrzcie! '' Żeczywiście, Czkawka biegł w stronę wioski. Ale był jakoś dziwnie ubrany i.. ''>Szpadka< Czy on?... >Śledzik< W rzeczy samej. >Sączysmark< On ma skrzydła i ogon Nocnej Furii!!! >Mieczyk< A Szczerbatek biegł obok niego. >Astrid< On to ma od miesiąca. >Śledzik< Co?! Czemu nic nie mówiłaś?! >Astrid< Sorka, ale kiedy chciałam wam o tym powiedzieć, to zapominałam. >Mieczyk< To była dla niego łatwizna. Wystarczyło, że ją pocałował! >Śledzik< Ale Czkawka jest zbyt nieśmiały żeby pocałować swoja wymarzoną dziewczynę. >Astrid< Te pocałunki były takie przyjemne... ''ROZDZIAŁ 7. W AKADEMII ' Przyjaciele uciekając przed dorosłym Płomieniem dotarli do skraju lasu. Tam, o dziwo Tajfumerang się zatrzymał. Smok przyglądał się im przez chwilę, po czym wrócił do miejsca z którego zaczął ich gonić. Koledzy doszli do Akademii i Śledzik poszukał w smoczej księdze czegoś, co mogłoby im pomóc. >Śledzik< Hmm.. Wiking, ogon smoka, skrzydła tego samego smoka.... MAM! >Mieczyk< I co? I co? >Śledzik< Oou! >Sączysmark< No weź mów! >Śledzik< Ok, Czkawka jest więc.. y..oo...Czkawka może być PÓŁSMOKIEM! >Mieczyk, Szpadka, Astrid, Sączysmark< Czym?! >Szpadka< Co to takiego ten PÓŁSMOK? >Śledzik< To pół wiking - pół smok. Niezwykkle rzadki, może chować swoje skrzydła i ogon oraz używać zdolności danego smoka. Czkawka jest spokrewniony z Nocną Furią, bo jego smok jest z tego gatunku. Nie rodzi się PÓŁSMOKIEM. Można się nim stać, gdy urodzi się w miesiącu zmienności (naszym Marcu). Istnieją na całym świecie tylko 2 takie PÓŁSMOKI. Jeden ma władzę nad wszystkimi smokami na całym świecie, a drugi, lub raczej druga, to jego dziewczyna. Ona ma władzę nad określonym gatunkiem i nie musi się urodzić w miesiącu zmienności. Muszą być parą na wieki. Ten PÓŁSMOK który ma władzę nad wszystkimi smokami jest nazywany również TAJEMNYM JEŹDŹCEM albo GŁÓWNYM PÓŁSMOKIEM lub TYM POGROMCĄ. >Sączysmark< Łał, musi być gościu super. ROZDZIAŁ 8. NIC SIĘ NIE STAŁO. '' Nagle przyjaciele zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że już robi się późno. Rozeszli się i poszli spać. Nazajtrz rano ponownie udali się do Akademii. Spotkali tam Czkawkę (bo przecież cały czas go nie mogli szukać, bo byłoby bez sensu).'' >Czkawka< No nareszcie jesteście. >Astrid< Cześć... '' ''>Czkawka< Wiesz, że masz siedzieć cicho.... >Astrid< Jasne... >Śledzik< O czym szeptacie? >Sączysmark< Umawiacie się na randkę? '' ''' Czkawka pstryknął palcami (ja niestety nie umiem) i Hakokieł zaatakował Sączysmarka. ''>Sączysmark< Oouaa! >Hakokieł< Rraaauuuaaauuuu! >bliźniaki< Bleee! Fuuj! >Czkawka< Możemy kontynułować lekcję'.'' ROZDZIAŁ 9. JA O NICZYM NIE WIEM! '' Czkawka zachowywał się tak, jakby o niczym nie wiedział. pod koniec zajęć Śledzik zapytał się go'' >Śledzik< Czkawka. >Czkawka< Co? >Śledzik< Czemu zniknąłeś? >Czkawka< Tajemnica... >Śledzik< Ok. To dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś PÓŁSMOKIEM?! >Czkawka< Czym? >Śledzik< PÓŁSMOKIEM. >Czkawka< Co to jest ten PÓŁSMOK? >Śledzik< Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! >Czkawka< A co jeśli nie udaję? '>Śledzik< Ty wiesz co to jest! Czemu nie chcesz nam powiedzieć, że nim jesteś?' >Czkawka< A skąd ci przyszedł do głowy pomysł, że to akurat ja? Ja o niczym nie wiem! >Śledzik< Nie wykręcaj się! >Czkawka< A aale skąd ta pewność? >Śledzik< Wszyscy byliśmy w lesie i smoki też tam były. >Czkawka< A mogą potwierdzić? >Śledzik< Chłopaki, Czkawka zaraz sprawi, że smoki coś zrobią... >Śledzik< Czkawka, jeśli smoki widziały to pokręcą głowami na tak. Potrenowaliśmy tę sztuczkę. ''>Śledzik< Smoki pokręcą głowami na nie...'' '' O dziwo smoki nie zrobiły nic nadzwyczajnego. >Śledzik< Co?! Ok nie jesteś. ''ROZDZIAŁ 10. ('DODATKOWY DLA FANÓW ASTRID x CZKAWKA) '' Tego samego dnia po zachodzie słońca jedna sylwetka przebiegła do lasu. >Astrid< Jestem >prawdziwy TAJEMNY JEŹDZIEC< Nareszcie jesteś Astrid. >Astrid< Spełniłam prośbę. Myśleli, że jesteś Czkawką, a potem się zagubili. Powiesz mi wreszcie kim jesteś? Kojarzę twój głos, i wydaje mi się dziwnie znajomy i kojarzy mi się z czymś przyjemnym. Tylko nie mogę sobie nigdy przypomnieć skąd znam ten głos. Wiem, że jesteś z mojej wioski i pomagasz Czkawce. Kim jesteś? >prawdziwy TAJEMNY JEŹDZIEC< Nie wiesz, to dobrze. Pokarzę ci wszystko, tylko musimy wejść głębiej do lasu. Mogę przez to bardzo ucierpieć, jeśli ktoś mnie zobaczy. '' Weszli więc głębiej w las i Astrid nagle pomyślała, że chciałaby się dowiedzieć kim on jest i móc go pocałować. Bez tej jego maski i dziwnego brązowo-szaro-carnego stroju. ''>TAJEMNY JEŹDZIEC< Ok. Ale przysięgasz, że nic nie powiesz reszcie? >Astrid< Znamy się od miesiąca lub dłużej. Mówisz jakbyś znał mnie wcześniej niż Czkawka oswoił Szczerbatka. Mówisz o moich przyjaciołach jak o swoich. Nie za bardzo lubisz Sączysmarka. Więc kim jesteś? '' W tej chwili TEN POGROMCA rozpiął rękawy, i strój w środku, wywrucił wszystko na lewą stronę, zagiał rękawy do środka, zdjął maskę i schował ją pod kamizelkę. ''>Astrid< Co!? To ty?! Czkawka?!Nie wierzę! '' ''>TAJEMNY JEŹDZIEC< A czego się spodziewałaś? >Astrid< Sama nie wiedziałam. >TAJEMNY JEŹDZIEC< Więc wiesz teraz. >Astrid< Och... Czkawka? >CZKAWKA< Co? >Astrid< Kocham cię!! '' Astrid rzuciła się na Czkawkę, a kiedy ją złapał i przytulił, ona pocałowała go namiętnie i Czkawka bardzo się zdziwił ''>Czkawka< Astrid? >Astrid< Tak Czkawka? >Czkawka< ''Możemy już iść do domów?'' >Astrid< Ok, ale najpierw jeszcze coś... >Czkawka< Co? '' Astrid pocałowała Czkawkę bardziej namiętnie'' >Astrid< Mmm... '' Dodała jeszcze język'' >Astrid< Mmmmmmmm.... >Czkawka< Mmm... '' Kiedy skończyli, pobiegli szybko do domów co chwilę oglądając się za siebie upewniając się, że nikt tego nie widział. '''''ROZDZIAŁ 11. TEST ''Astrid wciąż pamiętała wczorajszy pocałunek, był taki przyjemny... ''>Astrid< Będę to musiała powtórzyć... >Śledzik< Co powtórzyć? >Astrid< Yyyeeeeeyyyyyyyyy... Wczorajszy lot na Wichurce. >Śledzik< Acha... >Astrid< Musimy już iść do Akademii. Dzisiaj TY prowadzisz. Pamiętasz? >Śledzik< O kurczę! Zapomniałem. Będę musiał improwizować. '' Śledzik wcale nie wiedział, że on miał prowadzić zajęcia. Ale skoro i Astrid i Czkawka mu wmawiali, postanowił improwizować ''>Czkawka< Śledzik dzisiaj poprowadzi zajęcia. >Sączysmark< Cooo? >Śledzik< Taaak. >Czkawka< Zaczynaj! >Śledzik< Ok. Więc tak... '' ' (potem napiszę lekcję) Po przeprowadzonej rozgrzewce ze smokami Śledzik zapytał się Czkawki >Śledzik< Czkawka >Czkawka< Co? >Śledzik< Bo wczoraj próbowałeś mi wmówić, że nie jesteś PÓŁSMOKIEM. Dzisiaj możemy zrobić test >Czkawka< Ok. Wygrałeś jestem nim >Śledzik< Zróbmy test. >Czkawka< Oookeej >Śledzik< Taki jak na roztopach >Czkawka< Oo ranyy... >Sączysmark< Roztopy? Znowu z tobą wygram czkawka! >Czkawka< może nie... Zróbmy taki test, że wygra ten, co lepiej opanował smoki. >Sączysmark< Ja! Ja bardziej opanowałem smoki! Ty możesz sobie być tym PÓŁSMOKIEM ale ja i tak wygram! >Śledzik< Nie za bardzo rozumiesz co to PÓLSMOK... >Czkawka< Śledzik, warto by było pokazać smarkowi gdzie jego miejsce. >Śledzik< Ok. Astrid przygotuje konkurencje! >Sączysmark< Coo?! >Czkawka< jes...Dobrze, Astrid na jutro. >Astrid< Ok. Mogę iść pomyśleć? >Czkawka< Ok, najlepiej się myśli przy Zmiennoskrzydłych. >Astrid< Aaa... Masz rację ROZDZIAŁ 12. PRZYGOTOWANIA. '' Astrid posłuchała rady Czkawki i już po zakończeniu zajęć w Akademii udała się na wyspę zmiennoskrzydłych. Kiedy tam doleciała było tam o wiele więcej gatunków smoków niż mogła sobie wyobrazić na tej wyspie. Wyglądało to tak, jak na smoczej wyspie. Najwięcej, z nieznanych powodów, było Śmiertalników Zębaczy, które na widok Astrid ukłoniły się, jakby była jakąś boginią, właścicielką wszystkich Zębaczy świata. '' >Astrid< O co im chodzi? Jestem ich właścicielką? Szefową?'' >Czkawka< Nie Astrid szybko się odwróciła'' >Astrid< Czym więc jestem? >Czkawka< Ukochaną GŁÓWNEGO PÓŁSMOKA, boginią Śmiertelników, właścicielką wszystkich smoków z tego gatunku, PÓŁSMOKIEM Śmiertelników. >Astrid< A na ciebie się nie kłaniają! Czemu?! >Czkawka< Kłaniają, ale szybko im mówię, żeby podniosły głowy. Wygląda to wtedy jakby potakiwały. >Astrid< Aaaa... Jakoś nie kumam. >Czkawka< Później ci to wytłumaczę. Teraz musimy się zastanowić nad konkurencjami. >Astrid< Bieg z owcą? >Czkawka< A widziałaś Sączysmarka? On ciągle oszukuje. >Astrid< To co proponujesz? >Czkawka< Toczenie bali? Mam już zdolności Speed Stingera. >Astrid< Ok. Co jeszcze? >Czkawka< Wspinanie się na najwyższą górę? >Astrid< A co za smok to potrafi? >Czkawka< Nie wiem, ale ty pokazałaś, że' można współpracować ze Śmiertnikiem. >Astrid< Ok. Mamy już 2. Co dalej >Czkawka< twoja kolej... >Astrid< Coś ty taki dziwny ostatnio? >Czkawka< Tajemnica... >Astrid< Dałbyś se spokój. >Czkawka< Dam, jak wygram.... >Astrid< Chociaż jedna normalna wiadomość! ROZDZIAŁ 13. ZAWODY. '' Astrid wymyśliła jeszcze kilka konkurencji. Następnego dnia odbyły się 'zawody. ''>Pyskacz< Pierwsza konkurencja to tradycyjne toczenie kłody. >Sączysmark< Szykuj się na przegraną, PÓŁSMOKU! >Czkawka< Jaasne myśl pozytywnie. >Sączymark< A... wrrrghrrrrhhgggg... >Czkawka< Coś się stało smarku? >Sączysmark< Zobaczymy kto się będzie się śmiał ostatni... >Czkawka< Jaaaasne, na pewno nie ty. >Pyskacz< Dobra dobra, zaczynamy. Sączysmark popędził jak strzała, ale Czkawkaka nie dawał za wygraną. Po około 5 minutach biegu Sączysmark bardzo się zmęczył. Wtedy to Czkawka popędził tak szybko, że Sączysmark poleciaał! I upadł 5 metrów dalej. Punkt dla Czkawki. >Pyskacz< Pierwszy pukt dla Czkawki! W podobny sposób Czkawka zdobył kolejne 4 punkty.' '''Po kilku konkurencjach na tablicy widniał wynik' Czkawka 5:0 Sączysmark'' >Sączysmark< To twój ostatni punkt. >Czkawka< Został jeszcze jeden. >Pyskacz< Kto zaliczy tę konkurencję, wygrywa nawet jeśli miał 0 punktów. Musicie przejść po równoważni bez żadnych zabespieczeń! Kto spadnie, przegrywa nawet jeśli miał 5:0 ! >Sączysmark< Nareszcie! >Czkawka< To będzie super widowisko... >Astrid< Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka! Macie może prażoną kukurydzę? >Mieczyk i Szpadka< Robi się! >Astrid i Śledzik< Mniam! Dzięki! >Wiadro< Do biegu, gotowi, START! >Gruby< Jeko pierwszy startuje Sączysmark! '' Sączysmark wszedł na równoważnię i poszedł. Doszedł więcej niż do połowy, zakolebał się bardzo i spadł!'' >Gruby< Sączysmrk przegrywa! '' Czkawka popędził jak burza, dobiegł tam gdzie sączysmark, zakolebał tak samo, poślizgnął i... ROZDZIAŁ 14. WSPOMNIENIA Sączysmark cały czas wspominał pamiętne zawody. ''>Sączysmark< A mogłem wygrać! >Podłosmark< Jak mogłeś zmarnować taką szansę! >Sączysmark< Tato, ale on oszukiwał! >Podłosmark< Przypomnij sobie jak to było! >Sączysmark< No on biegł, zakolebał się, poślizgnął, i zaczął spadać, ale w ostatnim momencie złapał się ogonem, wykonał piękne salto i wskoczył spowrotem na belkę. Dobiegł potem do mety. >Podłosmark< A co mnie to! Wracaj do swojego pokoju! >Sączysmark< Ale... >Podłosmark< Żadnych ale! Marsz do pokoju! Natychmiast!!!!!!! >Sączysmark< Uuuuueeee! >Szpadka< Patrz, brat! Sączysmark ryczy! >Mieczyk< He he he! No chodź, powiemy Czkawce! >Szpadka< Coś ty! On ma pogawędkę z tatusiem! >Mieczyk< O nim i Astrid? >Szpadka< Kto wie... ''ROZDZIAŁ 15. ,,MIŁA" ROZMOWA ''' Czkawka w tym czasie rozmawiał z ojcem.'' >Stoick< Synu musimy porozmawiać. >Czkawka< Tak tato? >Stoick< Synu, dawno nie mówiliśmy. '' ''>Czkawka< Bo nie było czasu. Lot na Szczebatku, Akademia, lot na Szczerbatku, noc, lot na Szczerbatku, Akademia... '' ''>Stoick< Randka z Astrid... >Czkawka< Co?! '' ''>Stoick< Wiem, że coś do niej czujesz. '' ''>Czkawka< Bo... >Stoick< I wiem, że z wzajemnością. >Czkawka< Serio?! >Stoick< Nie musisz ukrywać. >Czkawka< Ale... łał... >Stoick< I dlatego wczoraj jeszcze przed zawodami, przyszła do mnie matka Astrid. >Czkawka< A po co?... >Stoick< Doszliśmy z nią do wniosku, że koniecznie musicie być parą, a gdy dorośniecie, Astrid zostanie twoją żoną. >Czkawka< Aaaa... z czym to się wiąże? >Stoick< Z tym, że musisz ją zaprosić na randkę. >Czkawka< Ale jak? >Stoick< To nuż twoja sprawa. Jak po treningu wrócisz do domu, macie być umuwieni. >Czkawka< Och... Ok. ROZDZIAŁ 16. TRENING NA SMOCZEJ WYSPIE. Następnego ranka bardzo zły Czkawka poszedł do Akademii. Byli tam już wszyscy. Zauważył, że Astrid ma taki wyraz twarzy, jakby miała wypalić spojrzeniem dziurę w ścianie. Czkawka tak samo. Powiedział, że tym razem Sączysmark będzie prowadził. >Sączysmark< Ja?! To, to, to, to fajnie. '' Sączysmark zabrał wszystkich na smoczą wyspę. >Śledzik< I na co nas tu ściągałeś?! Żeby sobie Astrid poderwać?! >Sączysmark< Nie! >Czkawka< To po co? >Sączysmark< Bo takie miałem uczucie >Śledzik< Jaasne. Nagle przyjaciele usłyszeli krzyk jakieś dziewczyny. >Sączysmark< Widzisz? >Czkawka< Zobaczymy co się stało. >Śledzik< Tam gdzie ten krzyk? Nie! >Sączysmark< Boisz się? >Śledzik< Nie! >Sączysmark< Jasne... >Śledzik< No trudno. Skoro tego chcesz... Koledzy zaczęli się bić. Wtedy znowu usłuszeli ten krzyk. >Czkawka< No chodźcie! Może to coś poważnego!! >Astrid< Ja idę. Jeśli chcecie zostać, to Ok. Tchórze! >Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka< Idziemy!!! >Astrid< Widzisz? Zawsze działa ;) '''''ROZDZIAŁ 17. KRZYK DZIEWCZYNY. '' Kiedy wyjrzeli, zobaczyli niezwykłą scenę. Diewczyna w ich wieku otoczona Szeptozgonami, a przed nią stał wielki Krzykozgon. Szeptozgony jeszcze bardziej otoczyły dziewczynę tworząc wijącą się klatkę. ''>Śledzik< Musimy jej pomóc! >Sączysmark< Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś powiem, ale zgadzam się ze Śledzikiem. >Szpadka< Sączysmark i Śledzik się zgadzają?! >Mieczyk< Czy to koniec świata?! >Astrid< Jeszcze nie. Musimy coś zrobić! Co przegoni Szeptozgony... Bo z Krzykozgonem to sobie poradzimy... >Śledzik< Czego Szeptozgony się posłuchają... '' Wszyscy spojrzeli się na Czkawkę. ''>Czkawka< Co? >Śledzik< Jesteś PÓŁSMOKIEM! >Czkawka< I? >Śledzik< Przegoń Szeptozgony! >Czkawka< Ok, Ok. '' Czkawka wydał z siebie ryk, jakby zmieszane ryki Nocnej Furi, Krzykozgona i Gromogrzmota. '' >Astrid< Aaach! >Śledzik< Łaaa!! >Mieczyk< Co to?!! >Szpadka< Gorsze niż Śledzik gdy naśladuje ryk Gronkieli!!! >Sączysmark< Stary, daj se spokój!!!! '' O dziwo Szeptozgony uciekły. Tylko Krzykozgon podleciał do Czkawki. ''>Krzykozgon< Wraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >Czkawka< No, wracaj na swoją wyspę! >Krzykozgon< Wrarraraauu. '' I odleciał. Wszyscy parzyli na Czkawkę bez ruchu. ''>Czkawka< Teraz idziemy po tę dziewczynę. >Astrid< Już idę. '' Pozostali ruszyli za nimi wciąż milcząc. ROZDZIAŁ 18. JAK MASZ NA IMIĘ? ROZDZIAŁ Z DEDYKACJĄ DLA CELESTITE. W TYM I NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE (Z SELENĄ) BĘDZIEMY WSPÓŁPRACOWAĆ.'' '' Koledzy podeszli do dziewczyny. Niestety Czkawka zapomniał schować skrzydła.' >Dziewczyna< Aaaaa!! >Czkawka< Ta tara. I koniec. Zabieramy ją do wioski. '' '''Kiedy lecieli, Astrid wpatrywała się w Czkawkę jak w obrazek. ''>Astrid< Och... Czkawka? >Czkawka< O zachodzie słońca w miejscu gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. >Astrid< Jasne. '' W końcu dolecieli do Berk. Zanieśli ją do domu Gothi. Mieczyk i Szpadka mieli przynieść wywar do obudzenia dziewczyny. ' ''>Mieczyk< Wywar pobudzający... >Szpadka< Tam stoi! '' Niestety nie doczytali, iż na opakowaniu było napisane wywar pobudzająco - zakochujący. Osoba zakocha się w pierwszej osobie przeciwnej płci która poda jej ten wywar. ''>Mieczyk< Macie. >Czkawka< Podam jej. ' Czkawka nalał jej tego do ust. Dziewczyna od razu otworzyła oczy. Wtedy przyszedł Pyskacz.' >Pyskacz< Jak masz na imię? >Dziewczyna< Selena. Selena Wilczykieł. >Śledzik< Jaka ona piękna. >Astrid< A ja jej nie ufam. Pojawia się niewiadomo skąd na smoczej wypie, ma dziwne imię i tak się patrzy na Czkawkę... >Selena< Gdzie jest Łuna? >Sączysmark< Kto to Łuna? >Selena< To moja przyjaciółka smok. Jest z gatunku Pazuroszpon Niebieskopióry. >Śledzik< Co to za gatunek? Takiego nie znam. >Selena< Ja też nie znałam, ale kiedy ją zobaczyłam, od razu opisałam. Masz tu moje notatki. '' Selena podała im poniszczony zeszyt. >Śledzik< ŁaŁ! Tyle informacji! >Astrid< Zmyślonych! Kto to widział smoka co zamiast łusek ma pióra?! >Selena< Ja. >Czkawka< Hm... zaczekajcie... Czkawka wyszedł przed dom, zaryczał jakoś dziwnie, odpowiedział mu taki sam ryk, i Czkawka wszedł spowrotem a u jego boku szła... >Selena< Łuna! Co ci się stało? Dlaczego uciekłaś? >Łuna< Errauwr Wrou! (tłumaczenie: Poleciałam po pomoc... Jak widać nie potrzebnie) >Selena< Och, Łuna! Tak się martwiłam! Dziękuję wam wszystkim! ROZDZIAŁ 19. PO ZMROKU. Koledzy odprowadzili Selenę do domu wodza. Czkawka oddał jej swoje łóżko. Tylko Astrid zauważyła, że Selena westchnęła głęboko. >Astrid< Co ci do Czkawki?! >Selena< No bo on jest taki miły... >Astrid< Od Czkawki się trzymaj z daleka! >Selena< A czemu?! >Astrid< Bo on jest zajęty! >Selena< Zdąży wybrać mnie! >Astrid< Zapomnij! >Selena< Nigdy!!! >Czkawka< Coś się stało? >Selena< Nie, nie musisz się martwić! >Astrid< Czkawka... >Czkawka< Co? >Astrid< Bo... jak to jest na grzbiecie Szczerbatka? Ostatnio stał się szybszy. Chciałabym jeszcze raz przeżyć lot na nim... >Czkawka< Jasne. Seleno, gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, mój ojciec jest na dole. '' '''Wychodząc Astrid rzuciła Selenie spojrzenie pełne triumfu. Selena odpowiedziała spojrzeniem mówiącym ,,Jeszcze zobaczysz!" >Czkawka< No chodźmy Astrid. Zbliża się zachód słońca. >Astrid< Już idę Czkawka! Wygrałam Seleno. '' Kedy Astrid i Czkawka wyszli, Selena przez okno zobaczyła, że Astrid złapała Czkawkę za rękę i szeptała mu do ucha komplementy. ''>Selena< Sączysmarku? Śledziku? >Sączysmark, Śledzik< Coo? >Selena< Sączysmarku jakie są tutaj zachody słońca? >Sączysmark< Czarujące, przepiękne, prawie tak prześliczne jak ty... >Selena< Śledziku, lecimy ślidzić Astrid! >Sączysmark< Co! Śledzik ma najwolniejszego smoka! >Selena< Idealnie! Nie będziemy się rzucać w oczy. >Śledzik< Lećmy zatem. '' Astrid wsiadła na Szczerbatka. Pomogła Czkawce wsiąść. Polecieli między chmury. Cały czas Czkawka i Szczerbatek byli niespokojni. ''>Astrid< Czkawka, co się dzieje? >Czkawka< Czuję, że ktoś nas śledzi. >Astrid< Trudno. Czkawka, czy ty mnie kochasz? >Czkawka< No jasne, że tak. >Astrid< Z przymusu czy z uczucia? >Czkawka< I z tego i z tego. >Astrid< Ja też. Ostatnio Selena jest taka dziwna. >Czkawka< Może jej nie poznałaś do końca? >Astrid< Ale to jest podobne do uczucia przy Heatherze. Tylko bez przeczucia, że grozi coś wyspie. >Czkawka< zazdrość? >Astrid< Może. Dlatego chcę wiedzieć, czy ty naprawde bardziej kochasz mnie niż ją? >Czkawka< A skąd uczucie, że jest odwrotnie? >Astrid< Bo, ona tak dziwnie się na ciebie patrzy. >Czkawka< Zauważyłem. Takim zakochanym wzrokiem. >Astrid< Ja już wiem, skąd to uczucie. Muszę bronić tego co moje. Taki odruch Zębacza. >Czkawka< Na razie nie musisz niczego bronić >Astrid< Obiecujesz? >Czkawka< Zrobiłem to już dawno. '' Para oglądała przepiękny zachód słońca, cudowną zorzę polarną; piękne wzorki czerwone, niebieskie, zielone, różowe itp. Asmosfera była tak romantyczna, że lecąca z nimi Selena żałowała, iż nie walczyła o Czkawkę. ''>Astrid< Lądujmy. Jutro musimy bliżej poznać tę Selenę. >Czkawka< Jasne. Szczerbatek! Na dół. '' Kiedy wylądowali, Astrid pocałowała Czkawkę i wrócili do domów. Selena prawie wybuchła z zazdrości. ROZDZIAŁ 20.'' ROZMOWA I ZAZDROŚĆ. '' Selena całą noc myślała jak poderwać Czkawkę. Poszła pozwiedzać. Dowiedziała się, że Czkawka ma słabość do smoków. Postanowiła nauczyć się o nich więcej. Pod łóżkiem znalazła Smoczą Księgę. Zaczęła uczyć się jej na pamięć. Umiała już kilka Gatunków, kiedy ni z tąd ni z owąd nakryła ją Astrid. ''>Astrid< A co ty tu robisz? >Selena< yyyee... n-n-nie mogłam zasnąć i postanowiłam ten no.. yy... poczytać. Akurat pod łóżkiem znalazłam tę książkę.... >Astrid< I postanowiłaś tak po prostu nauczyć się jej na pamięć? >Selena< Bo... yyyh.. Dalej nie mogłam zasnąć. >Astrid< Jakoś ci nie wierzę. >Selena< Ale... >Astrid< Czkaaawkaa!!!! '' W ułamku sekundy na górze pojawił się Czkawka. '' >Czkawka< Co się stało Astrid? >Astrid< Ona czyta naszą Księgę!! >Czkawka< I co? >Astrid< A pamiętasz co było z Heatherą?! >Czkawka< No tak... Zabierz Księgę do siebie. >Selena< A-a-ale skąd Astrid się tu znalazła?! >Czkawka< Astrid może tu wchodzić. To prawdopodobnie będzie jej nowy dom. >Astrid< Taak Selenoo. Za kilka lat się poobieraamy. (szeptała) >Selena< Coo? >Astrid< Taak. >Czkawka< Astrid, chodźmy. Niech Selena się wyśpi. >Astrid< Jasne! Widzisz Seleno... on bardziej kocha mnie. (do Seleny szeptała) >Selena< Och... tak mało brakowało! >Czkawka< Do czego? >Selena< Do-do-do yyyyy... >Astrid< Poznania naszych sekretów? >Selena< Nie, nigdy! Doo...yyyeeeeeaaaa.... >Czkawka< Trudno... Ale więcej tego nie rób! >Astrid< To ja już może pójdę... Nie chcę wam przeszkadzać... >Selena< Tak! Będzie lepiej! Ojć... >Czkawka< Astrid, czekaj! >Astrid< Wygrałam po raz drugi. >Czkawka< Seleno idź spać! >Selena< Ale... Ok. >Astrid< Czkawka, chodźmy już stąd. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć... '' Kiedy wyszli, Selena zdążyła usłyszeć fragment rozmowy. >Astrid< Ona za dużo węszy. Nie sądzisz? >Czkawka< Może... (...)'' (w tym momencie było trzaśnięcie drzwi) >Astrid< Ach... Czkawka! Kocham cię! >Czkawka< Ja ciebie też, Astrid. '' (odgłosy pocałunku) ''>Selena< Ale ja byłam głupia! W Akademii powalczę bardziej! '' ROZDZIAŁ 21. PIERWSZA LEKCJA. ''' >Śledzik< Czkawka! Czkaawkaa!!'' >Czkawka< Czego? Grzecznie się pytam! >Śledzik< Bo ta... Selena! Ona dostała zły wywar! >Czkwka< Co?! >Śledzik< Zebrać wszystkich? >Czkawka< Ok. >Astrid< Co się stało? >Śledzik< Już nie musisz być zazdrosna! >Astrid< A!... ahmnn... >Śledzik< Daliśmy jej zły wywar! >Astrid< A jest na to jakieś lekarstwo? >Śledzik< Jest, ale musimy je znaleźć. >Astrid< To na co czekamy? '' Jeźdźcy zebrali się i odnaleźli lekarstwo. >Mieczyk i Szpadka< Dosypiemy jej tego do herbaty. >Sączysmark< Macie być niewidoczni! >Mieczyk< Spoko. Załatwione. >Szpadka< Już ty się tym nie przejmój. '' ''' Następnego dnia rodzeństwo zrobiło jak powiedziało. >Czkawka< Seleno. >Selena< Uuuaaaa... coś się stało? >Czkawka< Śniadanie. >Selena< Do łóżka? O.o >Czkawka< A czego się spodziewałaś? >Selena< Nie wiem. A co jest? >Czkawka< Herbata i jajka na twardo. >Selena< U mnie aż takich luksusów nie było... dziękuję. >Czkawka< Nie ma za co. '' Selena zjadła, wypiła i w mgnieniu oka zeszła na dół. ''>Czkawka< Ubierz się. Moi koledzy czekają w Akademii. Ja muszę jeszcze polatać trochę ze Szczerbatkiem, więc mogę się spóźnić. >Selena< A jak dotrę do Akademii? >Czkawka< Wsiądź na Łunę. Zaprowadzi cię. >Selena< Ok. '' ' Po około 10 minutach Selena była w Akademii. Kiedy przyleciał Czkawka, od razu podbiegła do niego Astrid. Kiedy oni szli do niej rozmawiając o czymś Selena nagle poczuła silną zazdrość, ale taką, jakiej nigdy nie czuła. Owszem, zdarzało się, że była o coś zazdrosna, ale nie aż tak. Zazdrość rosła z sekundy na sekundę. W pewnym momencie Astrid przytuliła Czkawkę. Wtedy Selena wybuchła w sercu. Takiej zazdrości chyba nikt w życiu nie czuł. To było nawet niesamowite, że Selena zdołała ukryć to uczucie. Po zajęciach miała przygotowany plan. ''>Selena< Muszę pozbyć się tej Astrid, tak, ona mi bardzo przeszkadza. Jeszcze dzisiaj usunę ją z wyspy i zmuszę Czkawkę do pocałunku ze mną. Wtedy wszystko będzie szło po mojej myśli.'' '' W nocy Selena zabrała śpiącą Astrid. >Astrid< Mwnmnmmww... >Selena< Ups. >Astrid< Co! Co się dzieje? >Selena< Yyyhh.. Nic nic! Śpij sobie dalej. >Astrid< Oookej. Hrrrr... Selena zabrała Astrid bardzo (5x bardzo) daleko od wyspy Berk. Wylądowała na bardzo (10x bardzo) dalekiej wyspie, położyła Astrid na piasku (na plaży) i wsadziła do wielkiej klatki z żelaznymi prętami (ukradła z wyspy). Potem szybko wróciła do domu, wskoczyła do łóżka i poszła spać.' Następnego ranka obudził ją głos Czkawki'' >Czkawka< Seleno. >Selena< Tak Czkawka? >Czkawka< Wstawaj! Już prawie czas do Akademii! >Selena< Uuuuaaaaa... Już wstaję! '' Kiedy dolecieli do Akademii, pozostali jeźdźcy powiadomili Czkawkę w ,,delikatny sposób", że nigdzie nie ma Astrid. >Śledzik< Czkawka! >Czkawka< Co? >Sączysmark< Oblecieliśmy całą wioskę! >Mieczyk< I nigdzie nie ma! >Szpadka< Astrid zniknęła! >Pyskacz< W nocy widziałem jak Selena leciała z nią poza wyspę. >Selena< Ale... >Czkawka< Co! >Selena< Tak. >Czkawka< A gdzie ją zabrałaś?! >Selena< yyeeehhh... jak najdalej od wioski... >Czkawka< No to lecimy! Trzeba ją jak najszybcej znaleźć!! Wszyscy jeźdźcy (pod przewodem Czkawki) polecieli na swoich smokach. >Mieczyk< Czkawka! >Szpadka< Dokąd lecimy? >Sączysmark< Po jego dziewczynę! '' ''' W tym momencie Hakokieł wykonał tak gwałtowny ruch, że Sączysmark zaczął spadać. >Sączysmark< Aaaaaaaa...!!!! Już nie będę! Przysięgam! Błagam! Tylko mnie złap! >Czkawka< No dobra, już dobra! >Sączysmark< Aaaa! Ooch... Dzięki, wiesz! >Czkawka< Wiem! >Śledzik< Nie denerwujcie Czkawki! >Szpadka< Okej! >Mieczyk< Jaasnee... >Czkawka< Seleno! Gdzie ty ją zawiozłaś!! >Selena< Na takiej dalekiej wyspie... >Czkawka< Zamknąć ją w celi!! >Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik, Selena< Co?! >Czkawka< Nie chcę teraz o tym mówić! Sączysmark, zabierz ją na Berk i zamknij! Tylko starannie, żeby nie uciekła! >Sączysmark< Nie możesz mi rozkazywać! Oouuuaaaa!! '' Hakokieł zabrał Selenę z Sączysmarkiem w drogę powrotną. Sączysmark siedział mu na grzbiecie, a Selenę niósł w łapach. Strasznie nią bujało. ''>Selena< Ja przez ciebie choroby morskiej dostanę, ty gadzie jeden! >Hakokieł< Wwrrraaaauuuuaaaaauuuuuaaaauuss! '' Hakokieł zapalił sobie łapy w których trzymał Selenę ''>Selena< Aau! No dobrze, ale przestań się palić! Au! '' Hakokieł wykonał polecenie. W tym samym czasie reszta jeźdźców leciała po Astrid. ''>Śledzik< Słyszeliście to? >Mieczyk< Ja tam nic nie słyszę! >Szpadka< Czkawka, weź ty posłuchaj. '' Czkawka wysunął z pomiędzy włosów uszy nocnej furii. Dzięki nim doskonale słyszał. ''>Śledzik< I co tam słyszysz Czkawka? >Czkawka< Astrid!! >Mieczyk< Ale jak on to robi? >Szpadka< Nie mieszajmy się. '' Czkawka nagle gwałtownie skręcił. Pozostali ruszyli za nim. Skręcił w prawo, przyśpieszył, wleciał do jaskini, poleciał przed siebie (pomagał mu Szczerbatek z echolokacją ponieważ Czkawka jeszcze nie umiał się nią posługiwać), wpadł ze Szczerbatkiem do dziury. Była ogromna. ''>Śledzik< Ooooch... >Szpadka< I czyja to dziura Śledzik? >Mieczyk< Właśnie? >Śledzik< Szeptozgonów, a ta ogromna to, to, to >Szpadka< Mów! >Śledzik< Krzykozgona, ale nigdy nie wdziałem, żeby był aż tak ogromny, zdenerwowany, i nigdy niewydrążył aż tak dużego tunelu... >Czkawka< Że co!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '' Czkawka przyśpiszył. Można było pomyśleć, że zaraz pokona ze Szczerbatkiem prędkość dźwięku. Istotnie, zrobili to. Pędzili tak szybko, że pozostaki przyczepili swoje siodła sznurkami do siodła Czkawki. Nikt z nich nigdy nie leciał z taką szybkością. A Czkawka i Szczerbatek pędzili coraz szybciej. Śledzik pomyślał, że w Akademii zrobia test, i z pewnością Nocna Furia może przekroczyć nawet prędkość światła. Nagle dostrzegli dziurę na powierzchnię. Wpadli z nią z taką prędkością, że wszystkie liny pękły. Widać już było wielką, żelazną klatkę a w niej Astrid. W ułamku sekundy Nocna Furia z jeźdźcem przekroczyli prędkość światła. Zatrzymali się tuż przed klatką. Zobaczyli niewiarygodną scenę: Astrid w klatce a przed nią ogromny, wściekły, biały jak śnieg, wijący się jak ryba bez wody, o oczach jak płonące rubiny (bardzo czerwone), o kolcach wielkości głowy Astrid, Krzykozgon. '' >Czkawka< Aastriid!!! >Astrid< Czkaawkaa!! >Mieczyk< On ją zabije! >Szpadka< Co zrobić? '' Czkawka zsiadł z Szczerbatka, podbiegł do klatki i Krzykozgona i krzyknął najgłośniej jak potrafił ''>Czkawka< '''PUSZEK DO DOMU ALE JUŻ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' ''>Puszek< Wr... >Czkawka< NATYCHMIAST!!!!!!! >Puszek< Mrr...wr... oouuch... '' Czkawka uwolnił Astrid. Pazury jednego smoka (nie pamiętam jakiego) idealnie przecięły nawet stalową klatkę. ''>Astrid< Czkawka! >Czkawka< Astrid! >Astrid< Uratowałeś mnie! Dziękuję! '' Astrid przytuliła Czkawkę. ''>Śledzik< ŁaŁ. >Mieczyk< Co ci? >Śledzik< Nocna Furia przekracza' prędkość światła', Czkawka' rozcina metal', okazuje się, że Czkawka zna Krzykozgona' po imieniu', Czkawka zamyka Selenę '''w więzieniu'... Co się jeszcze może stać?'' >Szpadka< My z bratem pomyliliśmy wywar... >Mieczyk< My? To ty go pomyliłaś! >Szpadka< Ja? Raczej ty! >Mieczyk< A właśnie, że ty! >Szpadka< Ty! >Mieczyk< Ty! >Śledzik< Mam rozumieć, że wy znowu podmieliliście wywar? >Mieczyk< No a jak? Każdy głupi by się połapał! Aua! '' Czkawka powalił bliźniaki na ziemię ''>Czkawka< No co? Przez to, że oni pomylili lekarstwo, Astrid mogłaby już nie żyć! >Astrid< Och, Czkawka. '' ' Śledzik wycofał się po cichu i powciągał bliźniaki za nogi. Astrid spojrzała Czkawce w oczy.' ''>Astrid< Czkawka. Czy to prawda, że jak tylko dowiedziałeś się, o tym co Selena mi zrobiła, to od razu po mnie poleciałeś na tę wyspę? >Czkawka< Tak. >Astrid< I kazałeś zamknąć Selenę w więzieniu? >Czkawka< Mhm... >Astrid< I przekroczyłeś prędkość światła? Czy to wszystko prawda? >Czkawka< Dla ciebie wszystko jest możliwe. >Astrid< Ach, Kocham cię! '' Astrid przyciągnęła Czkawkę za koszulę i pocałowała. Śledzik starał się nie patrzeć, ale jakoś mu wzrok sam wracał na tę bardzo romantyczną scenę. Starał się trzymać bliźniakom oczy zamknięte i całkiem mu się to udało. Musiał za wszelką cenę uratować Astrid i Czkawkę od opublikowania tego, co się w tej chwili działo. Przepiękny zachód słońca, na plaży, dwie całujące się zakochane w sobie osoby, no nie mogłoby być bardziej romantycznie. A jednak. Wszystkie smoki z wyspy zaczęły w coś uderzać ogonami, w rytm pewnej piosenki. Atmosfera niczym nie została zakłucona. Kiedy w końcu Czkawka oderwał się od Astrid, postanowili wracać. Nikt oprócz smoków, Astrid, Czkawki i Śledzika nie wiedział co tego dnia się stało. Bliźniacy byli przecież ogłuszeni, i przytrzymywani przez Śledzika. ''>Czkawka< Wracajmy. Musimy zobacyć co z Seleną i dać jej prawidłowy wywar. '' Całą drogę Czkawka i Astrid szeptem podśpiewywali refren piosenki ,,Lerek feat Nowator-Moja Panienka"'' >Astrid< Ło oo! La la laj ło lo lo lo la la la laj ! Ło oo! La la laj Lalalala la la la laj! >Czkawka< Moja panienka jest taka piękna. '' Każdy ją chwali i nikt nie wymięka.'' '' A ja na nią zerkam i trzymam w rękach.'' '' Jest moja cała taka uśmiechnięta.'' >Astrid< Ło oo! La la laj ło lo lo lo la la la laj ! Ło oo! La la laj Lalalala la la la laj! >Śledzik< Co wy tam śpiewacie? >Czkawka< Niic. Musimy przyśpieszyć! >Astrid< Zobaczyć co zrobi Selena kiedy trafi za kratki! ''ROZDZIAŁ 22. WYPUSZCZENIE I PRZEPROWADZKA ' W końcu dolecieli. Bliźniaki zdążyły już się obudzić. Pamiętali jednak tylko, że Czkawka uratował Astrid i przypomnieli sobie, że dali Selenie zły wywar. Dalej nie pamiętali, bo Czkawka ich powalił. >Mieczyk< No, nareszcie w domu! >Szpadka< W jakim domu! Dopiero nad wyspą! >Mieczyk< Wiesz o co mi chodzi! >Szpaadka< No jakoś niespecjalnie! >Mieczyk< A właśnie, że wiesz, tylko nie chcesz powiedzieć! >Szpadka< A co takiego wiem?! >Mieczyk< To, co powiedziałem! >Szpadka< A co powiedziałeś?! >Mieczyk< Ech, wygrałaś! >Szpadka< Ty to powiedziałeś! >Mieczyk< Wcale NIE! >Szpadka< A właśnie, że TAK! >Mieczyk< Nie! >Szpadka< Tak! >Mieczyk< Nie! >Szpadka< Tak! >Mieczyk< A tak wogule, to o co się kłócimy? >Szpadka< Zapomniałam. >Mieczyk< To co, kłócimy się dalej? >Szpadka< A o co? >Mieczyk< O to, o co się kłócimy! >Szpadka< Dobra! >Mieczyk< Wcale nie! >Szpadka< Tak! >Mieczyk< Tak! >Szpadka< Wygrałam! Powiedziałeś TAK! >Mieczyk< Wrrrr.... >Czkawka< Skończyliście?! >Szpadka< Tak! >Mieczyk< Nie! A dobra tam, tak! >Śledzik< Heh, oni tak zawsze? >Astrid< Od urodzenia. >Czkawka< Możemy już iść? Selena tam szału dostanie! >Śledzik< Nie słusznie posądzona! >Astrid< Nie słusznie?! >Śledziki< Dostała wywar przez który to zrobiła! >Astrid< Znowu?! >Czkawka< Chyba tak... No, już blisko! >Astrid< Ok, pogadamy z nią, wypuścimy i co? >Śledzik< I damy jej drugą szansę! >Czkawka< Jestem za! >Astrid< Ok. To już wiemy. Ale ona chyba już u Czkawki mieszkać nie może...? >Czkawka< Nadal. >AstridŚledzik< To tu! Trzecia cela po lewej. >Selena< To wy! >Astrid< A kto? Wielki Krzykozgon? >Selena< O czym ty mówisz? >Astrid< A o tym, że jak mnie wywiozłaś, to zaatakował mnie Krzykozgon! I w dodatku był jeszcze większy, silniejszy itp. >Selena< A jak ci się udało uciec? Przecież byłaś w.... >Śledzik< Klatce? >Mieczyk< Ona mogła zginąć! >Szpadka< Przez ciebie! >Selena< Ale jak jej się udało uciec? >Czkawka< Tutaj pojawiam się ja. >Selena< Serio? To Czkawka ją uratował? Czy Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą? >Astrid< Czkawka przeciął pazurami twoją ,,bardzo wytrzymałą" klatkę! >Selena< Nikt nie dałby rady jej nawet przepiłować! Jakim cudem? >Czkawka< Jakimś na pewno. >Śledzik< Pazury. >Selena< Jak?! >Czkawka< PÓŁSMOK. >Selena, Ale one wyginęły! >Czkawka< Tak samo nie ma Nocnych Furii. >Selena< Ouch... Przy takich założeniach wszystko jest możliwe. >Czkawka< Nie tylko tyle... >Astrid< Mhwsmh! >Sączysmark< O czym gadacie? O, Selena! Już się tak nie wyrywasz! >Selena< Bo przyszli. Gdyby nie, to bym wyszła >Sączysmark< Taa jaasnee! Już się boojęę! >Czkawka< hm... >Astrid< Mhm... >Czkawka< Widzę, że miło wam się rozmawia... >Astrid< Chcesz to zrobić? >Czkawka< Ale, nie chcemy wam przeszkadzać. >Astrid< Dlatego... ''>Czkawka< Zamieszkacie '''razem.'' >Sączysmark, Selena< Coo!!?? >Czkawka, Astrid, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka< Taak!! >Selena< Ale u Czkawki jest na 100% lepiej! >Astrid< Wiem, dlatego musisz się nauczyć żyć w trochę gorszych warunkach! >Selena< Byłaś tam? >Astrid< A kto nie był? Syn wodza ma prawie tak samo dobrze jak sam wódz. Albo lepiej. >Selena< A u Sączysmarka? >Mieczyk< Dowiesz się! >Szpadka< Nie za dobrze. >Mieczyk< Delikatnie powiedziane. >Selena< Ach... Wolę u Czkawki! >Astrid< Heathera też tak mówiła... >Śledzik< Na serio? >Astrid< Mówiła mi. >Śledzik< Aa... >Selena< To wypuścicie mnie w końcu? >Astrid< Może... Chłopaki, wyjdźcie. Ja muszę z nią porozmawiać sam na sam. Czzkawka, weź klucze. >Czkawka< Ok. '' ' Kiedy chłopcy wyszli, Astrid podeszła bliżej. >Astrid< Seleno. >Selena< Tak? >Astrid< Czemu mnie wywiozłaś? >Selena< Nie wiem. >Astrid< Jeśli mi nie odpowiesz, mogę powiedzieć Czkawce, że chciałaś mnie udusić. Mi uwierzy. >Selena< To mu powiem, że ty mnie szantażujesz. >Astrid< Po tym co mi zrobiłaś, nikt ci nie uwierzy. Czkawka kocha mnie. >Selena< Wygrałaś. Zrobiłam to, bo chciałam, aby Czkawka kochał mnie. Nie ciebie tylko mnie. >Astrid< I z tego powodu zechciałaś mnie zabić?! Żeby Czkawka się w tobie zakochał? >Selena< Mhm... >Astrid< Dobrze wiedzieć. Wiem, że nie mogę odstąpić od Czkawki na krok. >Selena< Nie! >Astrid< Wiem co chciałam wiedzieć. Teraz cię wypuszczą. Jeśli zrobisz wtedy cokolwiek Czkawce, oskarżę cię o cokolwiek. Rozumiemy się? >Selena< Tak. Ale nie myśl sobie, że tak łatwo odpuszczę! >Astrid< Chłopaki!! Możemy ją wypuścić! >Sączysmark< Jasne! Czkawka! Otwieraj! >Czkawka< Okej. '' ''' Czkawka otworzył. Kiedy tylko się cofnął, Astrid przyskoczyła do niego i nie odstępowała. ''>Czkawka< Seleno, idź po swoje rzeczy. >Selena< Ale... >Astrid< Natychmiast! >Selena< Och. Już idę. Którędy? Bo zapomniałam? >Czkawka< Sączysmark, zaprowadź ją! >Sączysmark< Już się robi! Chodźmy Seleno! >Astrid< Dopilnuj, żeby nie miała po co wracać! >Sączysmark< Jasne! Idziemy! Nie zatrzymój się! >Selena< Aaach! Auuaa! '' ' Selena dotarła do domu wodza, zabrała swoje rzeczy i przeniosła je do domu Jorgensonów >Podłosmark< A więc to jest ta Salena. >Sączysmark< Selena nie Salena tato! >Podłosmark< Nie poprawiaj mnie! A selera w domu nie mamy. >Sączysmark< Och, tato! Nie przy gościach... >Selena< To gdzie mogę położyć rzeczy? >Podłosmark< U Sączysmarka. >Sączysmark< Chodźmy zatem! '' ''' Weszli po schodach. Mijali po drodze piękne, duże pokoje. Nagle stanęli przed małym, ciasnym, brzydkim pokoju. ściany były podrapane, pochlapane jakimś brudem. Było tam bardzo mało mebli: tylko stare, podrapane, wygryzione łóżko, stół który był tylko poukładanymi podrapanymi i oobgryzionymi deskami, szafa która wyglądała jakby miała zaraz runąć i obślinione, wielokrotnie podpalane, podrapane, zepsute, pogryzione, posmarowane czymś obrzydliwym legowisko. ''>Selena< Co to za miejsce? >Sączysmark< Mój pokój. Piękny, duży pokój. >Selena< Blee... Obrzydliwość... >Sączysmark< Obrzydliwość? Tu jest lepiej niż u mojego brata! >Selena< To ja już wolę tam nie patrzeć. >Sączysmark< Najpiękniejszy pokój ma mój ojciec, drugi co do piękności pokój jest mój! >Selena< U Czkawki było 1000 razy lepiej. >Sączysmark< Co ty nie powiesz! >Selena< Chcesz zobaczyć? >Sączysmark< Okej, idziemy tam! Zostaw tu rzeczy, potem ci pokażę gdzie będziesz spać. '' ' Zeszli na dół, i weszli na najbliższe drzewo. Idąc pomiędzy gałęziami dotarli do drzewa z którego był doskonały widok na okno w pokoju Czkawki >Selena< Widzisz? On tu ma luksusy, a ty pokój jak żebraka! >Sączysmark< Uważaj, wraca. >Selena< On, on nie jest sam! Astrid!! >Sączysmark< Zaczekaj, zobaczymy co zrobią. >Selena< Na 100% Astrid nas zauważy. Wtedy na 100% coś zrobi z Czkawką. Na złość mi! >Sączysmark< No wiesz, Czkawka kocha się w niej odkąd pamiętam. Jak jeszcze walczyliśmy ze Smokami. Szczerbatek pomógł. Zabrał ich na randkę wśród chmur. Musiało być super... >Selena< Ty, patrz zauważyła nas! >Astrid< Hmm... Czkawka? >Czkawka< Tak, Astrid? >Astrid< Miałeś kiedyś wrażenie, że ktoś cię obserwuje? >Czkawka< I to nie raz. >Astrid< A miałeś wrażenie, że ten kto cię obserwuje to Sączysmark i/lub Selena? >Czkawka< Może... A co? >Astrid< Niiic... Tylko, pozwoliłeś Selenie i Heatherze spać w swoim łóżku... >Czkawka< Iii? >Astrid< I mi twój ojciec też pozwolił się w nim przespać.... >Czkawka< Do czego zmierzasz Astrid? >Astrid< Do tego, że... >Selena, Nie! >Sączysmark, Co nie? >Selena< Ona chce się z nim przespać! To nie! >Sączysmark< Co?! >Selena< Do tego zmierza! >Sączysmark< Jesteś pewna? >Selena< Na sto procent! >Sączysmark< Skoro tak, to będzie widowisko. >Selena< Trzeba im przeszkodzić! >Sączysmark< To wrzuć tam bliźniaki! >Selena< Co?! >Sączysmark< No stoją tam sobie >Selena< Uch! >Astrid< Ach! >Czkawka< Mieczyk...! >Astrid< Wrrr.. Uch! >Mieczyk< Łaaa!! >Astrid< On nas podglądał przez okno! >Czkawka< Mimi! >Mimi< Wr? >Czkawka< Weź zwołaj przyjaciół, zasłońcie okno! '' ''' Zmiennoskrzydłe w jednej chwili wyleciały spod biurka i osiadły na oknie ''>Czkawka< Zamurujcie! >Zmiennoskrzydłe< Wrauh! '' ' Zmiennoskrzydłe przybrały kolor drewna. Po oknie nie było ani śladu. ' ''>Czkawka< O! I tak zostańcie! >Astrid< Czkawka, nie chciałbyś się czasem gdzieś przejść? >Czkawka< A dokąd? >Astrid< Do zatoczki, na plażę itp.? >Czkawka< Okej. >Astrid< Kocham cię, ale widzę, że Mieczyk, Selena i kilka innych osób o których nie wiemy, nas podgląda. Zupełnie bez powodu. >Czkawka< może są zazdrośni? >Astrid< O mnie czy o ciebie? >Czkawka< O ciebie. Jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną w całej wiosce. >Astrid< A ty jesteś PÓŁSMOKIEM, synem wodza, szefem Smoczej Akademii i wogule. Sama się zastanawiam co ty we mnie widzisz... >Czkawka< Moją dziewczynę,(...) wojowniczkę, (...) władczynię Zębaczy... (więcej nie chcę mówić bo nie starczyłoby mi czasu na naisanie tego) >Astrid< Aż tyle? Sama nigdy bym na to nie wpadła... Naprawdę tyle we mnie widzisz? >Czkawka< Mhm... '' ' Astrid przyciągnęła do siebie Czkawkę i pocałowała go. >Astrid< Mmm... >Czkawka< Chodźmy. '' ROZDZIAŁ 23''. ''RANDKA'' DEDYKACJA DLA: CELESTITE(za pomoc i za Selenę) XAngel4x (za pomysły i inpirację swoim blogiem) Whispera (za inspirację kłótni bliźniaków) ''Jolusi (tak, tak kochaniutka to o tobie!) '' Julki (jej pomysły również wezmę pod uwagę) Ani (jako jedyna doceniła mnie) WIKI (za to, że mogłam się zarejestrować) Samukajowi (lubię siedzieć na twoim profilu) Wszystkim niezarejestrowanym użytkownikom (wiem jak to jest) Wszystkim moim fanom (za to, że są cierpliwi) Himci (czekam na następny rozdział) Bertis (masz superextra genialnego bloga) I wszystkim innym których nie wymieniłam Astrid wzięła Czkawkę za rękę. >Astrid< Czkawka. Teraz ja mam uczucie, że ktoś nas obserwuje. >Czkawka< Ja też >Astrid< To co robimy? >Czkawka< Nie wiem >Astrid< Jak się dowiedzieć, kto się na ciebie gapi? >Czkawka< Bądźmy cicho, prędzej czy później ktoś się ujawni >Astrid< Ok ''' Astrid i Czkawka zaczęli się skradać, kiedy nagle coś przeleciało im przed nosem >Astrid< ŁAAA!!! >Czkawka< Co to było!? >Astrid< Nie wiem! >Czkawka< A sprawdzimy? < Okej >Czkawka< A co zdążyłaś zobaczyć? >Astrid< Że to jest kot >Czkawka< Kot?! (nie wiem czy oni znali koty, ale raczej tak xD) >Astrid< Tak, kot! >Czkawka< Smok! >Astrid< Kot, a nie smok! >Czkawka< Czemu tak uważasz?! >Astrid< Bo miał wąsy! (uwaga: miał w obu znaczeniach xD) >Czkawka< Łuski! >Astrid< Nowy smok? >Czkawka< Na pewno! >Astrid< O! Patrz! Tam pobiegł! Widzisz, ma pazury! >Czkawka< I zgubił łuskę! >Astrid< Jaki kolor? >Czkawka< Szary >Astrid< Szary? Różowo - rudy! >Czkawka< Łuski zmieniają kolory! >Nowy smok< Woooooooooooouuuuuuuuu! >Astrid< Tłumacz! >Czkawka< Czego chcecie? >Astrid< To ten, powiedz mu, że nie mamy złych zamiarów! >Czkawka< Wouu Waauu... >Nowy smok< Wooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu...? >Czkawka< Woooouuuuaaaaauuuuuu...! >Nowy smok< Weeeeeeraaaaaauuuuuu? >Czkawka< Wroooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu >Nowy smok< Weeeeeaaaaa........Waaauuuuuuuraaaaauuuu!!!! >Czkawka< Wuuuaaaa? >Nowy smok< Wuea Wrau, Wuuuaaaa, weeeeeraaaaaauuuuumr >Czkawka< Musimy mu wymyślić gatunek! >Astrid< Koledzy będą zachwyceni! >Czkawka< No to może...... Kiciosmok? >Astrid< Ma wąsy, uszy i łapki jak kot, ma łuski zmieniające kolor, skrzydła, ogon jak u smoka. Czyli nazwa jest Ok. >Czkawka< A imię? >Astrid< A to jest dziewczynka czy chłopiec? >Czkawka< Dziewczynka >Astrid< Bardzobardzobardzosłodkamordka? >Czkawka< W skrócie BBBSM >Astrid< Jak to dobrze, że się zgadzamy, a nie kłócimy jak bliźniaki >Czkawka< A chcesz? >Astrid< Niee... >Czkawka< Ok >Astrid< Mnie się nawet wydaje, że ten smok eee.....sorry smoczyca nas do siebie zbliży >Czkawka< Tak sobie myślałem że... >Astrid< Że coo...? >Czkawka< Czy chcesz być moją dziewczyną? >Astrid< TAK! ' Astrid rzuciła się na Czkawkę. Obydwoje upadli na trwę'. Astrid kilka razy pocałowała Czkawkę. Potem wstali i zabrali Bardzobardzobardzosłodkąmordkę do Akademii. >Śledzik< Co to jest? >Mieczyk< A nie smok? >Szpadka< Coś ty brat? Już do reszty zwariowałeś? To jest kot, nie smok! >Mieczyk< Smok! >Szpadka< Kot! >Mieczyk< Smok! >Szpadka< Kot! >Mieczyk< Smok! >Szpadka< Kot! >Mieczyk< Smok! >Szpadka< Kot! >Mieczyk< Smok! >Szpadka< Kot! >Mieczyk< Smok! >Szpadka< Kot! >Mieczyk< Smok! >Szpadka< Kot! >Mieczyk< Smok! >Szpadka< Kot! >Mieczyk< Smok! >Szpadka< Kot! >Sączysmark< Dość! Co to za gatunek?! >Czkawka< Kiciosmok >Astrid< A imię to Bardzobardzobardzosłodkamordka w skrócie BBBSM. >Czkawka< Jej pomysł! Nie mój! >Astrid< Ej! >Czkawka< No, co? Prawda! >BBBSM< Wrroo! >Sączysmark< Czemu nie rozumiemy smoczego?! ' Wszyscy spojrzeli na Czkawkę' >Śledzik< Tłumacz! >Czkawka< Okeejj... >Sączysmark< Co powiedziała? >Czkawka< Kiedy zaczniemy?! >Śledzik< Możemy od zaraz. A tak wogule to skąd ona wie, co robimy z nowymi smokami? >Czkawka< Wroouuu >BBBSM< Weeeeeeaaaaa.... >Czkawka< Wiele o nas słyszała >Astrid, Ale skąd? >Czkawka< Wuuauaeeee >BBBSM< Weee Waaa Wuuueeeeaaa >Czkawka< Wszyscy o nas mówią >Śledzik< Nie dziwię się >Sączysmark< Nie dziwisz, czemu? >Śledzik< Bo Czkawka. >Sączysmark< A czemu nie ja?! >Szpadka< Głupku! PÓŁSMOK! >Sączysmark< Aaa... >Astrid< Więc? >Czkawka< Najpierw sprawdźmy jak lata >BBBSM< Wrooooou! Wreeeeaaauuuuurrrr! >Saczysmark< A gdzie to coś ma skrzydła...? >Śledzik< Hmmm.. Nie ma! >Astrid< Muszą być! Tylko gdzie... >Czkawka< A na plecach...?! >Mieczyk< Są! Widzę! >Szpadka< Wysuwane! >Mieczyk< Jakie duże! >Szpadka< ŁaŁ! >Czkawka< To zaczniemy czy nie? 'Bardzobardzobardzosłodkamordka podskoczyła, wysunęła skrzydła, pomachała ogonem i poleciała.' >Astrid< Patrzcie! Ona zmienia kolory! >Śledzik< Z zielonego na żółty... >Mieczyk< Z żółtego na niebieski... >Szpadka< Z niebieskiego na brązowy... >Sączysmark< Z brązowego na szary... >Astrid< Z szarego na czarny >Czkawka< Z czarnego na biały. >Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Sączymark< Łaaaaaaaał! Oooojeeeej! Jeeeejkuuuu! >Astrid< Niesamowite... >Czkawka< Pssst... Astrid... >Astrid< Hm? >Czkawka< Spadamy! Póki BBBSM ich zabawia! >Astrid< A jak się skapną, że zwialiśmy? >Czkawka< Już ja mam pomysł! >Astrid< To nawiewamy! >Czkawka< Już, biegiem! Astrid i Czkawka opuścili Akademię i udali się do lasu. >Czkawka< Do lasu, muszę ci coś pokazać! >Astrid< A co...? >Czkawka< Zobaczysz! '' C.D.N.'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania